The present invention relates generally to a hand truck, and more particularly to a foldable hand truck of which the length and angle of its push handle can be adjustably controlled while it can be stably positioned either in a working status or in a folded status. Most hand trucks are already known to have two wheels and a reticulate container or retainer for holding or carrying articles. When handling such hand trucks, it is usually necessary to backward incline the container or retainer and the handle to form a suitable angle to the ground in order to permit the hand truck to move forward smoothly. In the event an article is not allowed to be inclined during its movement, it cannot be transported by such hand truck. Besides, such hand trucks cannot be vertically and stably positioned when they are folded, if they can be folded.